True Love
by Konoha Trinity Soul
Summary: Kanjix Naoto. "Orang-orang mengatakan kau aneh, bagiku, kau adalah permata hatiku..."


"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku takkan menyerah, untuk bisa merebut hatimu"_

_

* * *

  
_

Disclaimer : ATLUS. (Untuk Kanji dan Naoto itu milik saya)

Fic : Konoha Trinity Soul.

* * *

Minggu pagi, cerah, tanpa awan mendung sedikit pun yang terlihat, mungkin hanya sedikit tidak berawan, Naoto terpkasa membuka matanya yang masih dalam keadaan setengah tidurnya itu. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya agar penglihatannya tidak begitu buram. Dengan keadaan sedikit mengantuk, Naoto pun bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Setelah menurutnya ia tidak mengantuk lagi, ia pun segera membereskan tempat tidurnya yang penuh akan benda-benda berbau _detektif_, sehingga mungkin bagi seorang anak perempuan _tulen_, itu dianggap _sangat _ketat. Merasa apapun sudah selesai, ia bergegas mandi dan berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk menyantap sarapan paginya. Para pelayannya pun mengambil barisan untuk menyambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, Nona muda"sapa para pelayannya.

"Pagi…"balasnya pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, sarapan kali ini apa, Chef ?"

"Pagi ini, ada _Strawberry Pancake_ kesukaan Nona, lalu disana ada _Milkshake _Apel kesukaan Nona juga. Apa Nona ingin mencoba resep lain?"

"Tidak…Maksudku, iya. Bisakah Chef membuat makanan khas dari Inaba ini " ungkapnya.

"Makanan khas … Inaba ? Baiklah, biarkan para pelayan yang mencari informasi mengenai makanan khas tempat ini"

Lalu, Kakek dari Naoto pun menuruni tangga sambil mengelus-ngelus Anjing kesayangan Naoto. Para pelayan pun menunduk kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan" sapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi … Naoto, cucuku. Hari ini, kau akan Kakek rekomendasikan ke Yasogami High School. Kakek berharap … kau bisa belajar bergaul disana"ujar Kakeknya sambil mengelus-ngelus Anjingnya.

"…"Naoto pun terdiam. Tidak menjawab apa-apa, tak menyebutkan sepatah kata.

"Aku tahu … Selama kau bersekolah di Kepolisian, kau dianggap anak kecil olehnya, tapi kau jangan khawatir, mungkin kehidupan di Yasogami berbeda dari kehidupan di Kepolisian"

"… Walaupun Kakek merekomendasikan diriku ke Yasogami, aku pun juga tak dapat bergaul dengan orang-orang disana. Mereka mengangggapku orang yang dingin, berfikir layaknya orang yang jenius, aku tak ingin dianggap seperti itu"pungkas Naoto sedih.

"Kakek mengerti … Ayolah, sudah waktunya kau berangkat ke sekolah. Habiskan sarapan pagimu dulu"jawab Kakeknya.

Naoto pun menghabiskan makanannya dengan perasaan sedih, setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, ia pun bergegas naik Mobil Mercedez Benz-nya yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadinya untuk pergi ke Sekolah.

YASOGAMI HIGH SCHOOL, SMA yang cukup terkenal di Inaba, banyak murid-murid berprestasi yang bersekolah disana, warna-warni kegiatan keseharian di sekolah ini membuat Yasogami jadi terlihat lebih bersinar. Yang membuat sekolah ini unik, terdapat banyak murid-murid yang terkenal bersekolah disana, seperti Yosuke Hanamura, putera pemilik Junes Departement Store, Yukiko Amagi, puteri pemilik Amagi Inn sekaligus Manager muda, Rise Kujikawa, penyanyi sekaligus bintang Iklan dari kota, lalu … inilah dia … orang yang amat sangat di idam-idamkan oleh Naoto … yaitu … Kanji Tatsumi, seorang _busouzoku _yang keluarganya mendirikan sebuah toko butik yang bernama Tatsumi Textile Shop. Naoto pun berasalan tak ingin bertemu dengannya karena mereka sekarang adalah TEMAN 1 SEKOLAH, SEKALIGUS TEMAN 1 ANGKATAN. Ia pernah berbicara dengan Kanji 2 kali, dan akhirnya ia pun menembak Kanji, tetapi …

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Kanji Tatsumi, terima kasih kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku ini. Selama ini, aku tak tahu harus cerita kepada siapa, selain kau" ucap Naoto sambil tersenyum.

"I…Iya, begitulah… Sama-sama… Aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena aku tak punya teman, kita … memang senasib…"jawab Kanji sambil tersipu malu.

Pipi mereka berdua pun memerah, terdiam sebentar, lalu … tanpa sengaja … Naoto …

"Kanji … Aku … menyukaimu …" ucapnya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Hah ? Apa ?"tanya Kanji sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke arah bibir Naoto.

"Aku … menyukaimu …"ucapnya sekali laki, kali ini, pipinya lebih merah, layaknya ia kebanyak memakai _blush on_.

Kanji pun terdiam, dan kali ini, rautan wajahnya sedikit memancar di dahi kepalanya. Lama kelamaan, ia terlihat marah, dan ia pun menolak Naoto.

"Maaf… Tapi, aku tidak bisa menerimamu … Karena … Aku menyukai orang lain … Aku minta maaf …" uap Kanji bingung sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Naoto pun terdiam, malu, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, yang ada didalam pikirannya sekarang adalah wajah dengan penampilan apa yang akan di tunjukkan olehnya ketika ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang _Bosouzoku_ tersebut. Lalu, dengan senyum sedih yang menggambarkan bahwa dirinya hancur, ia menjawab …

"Ya sudahlah. Tak apa. Jika hal itu yang memang kau inginkan"ujar Naoto sambil mencibir bibirnya.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Padahal niatnya mau ditambahin lagi, tapi berhubung _author_ sedang sakit, jadi segini aja dulu. R & R. Menerima apa aja, dan juga berhubung habis kecelakaan, jadi yah lupa-lupa ingat mau ngerangkai kata-katanya :)

* * *


End file.
